


White Hollyhock

by Pure_Luck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Sexting, Slow To Update, Smut, Terrible writing, The characters will be ooc since I am learning how to write them as I go, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Luck/pseuds/Pure_Luck
Summary: They want power and have tried everything to obtain it so there only choice is to either to give up their souls or find a virgin nation that has a gift that can keep giving them power that they desire. They at first need to gain his trust before they further their plans. They at first just want to used him, but it soon bloomed into something more. There is one thing for certain...Romano is their's and no one will have him.There needs to be more Romania x Romano, Normano, and Engmano works. When did I even start shipping the Magic Trio with Romano? xD





	1. Answer

**Author's Note:**

> The color white symbolizes purity and virginity.  
The flower hollyhock symbolizes ambition.  
^ You can see how I got my title. xD
> 
> Also, in this story I am starting out with nation names until the four of them tell each other their human names. For me, human names are only given out if there is a close enough bond. So when that happens I will be switching to human names then.
> 
> I will also need help coming up with a ship name for Romania x Romano, because if you combine either name it just makes their own name. xD

“Damn, I actually thought it would work this time,” England said as he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.

“I can’t believe the potion didn’t work. The book said that potion would increase our magical power, but nothing happened.” Norway sighed as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

“Did we follow the instructions for the potion correctly? Did we forget an ingredient or something?” Romania asked from his spot next to Norway. “Did an ingredient that wasn’t supposed to go into potion somehow got mixed up in there?”

England shook his head. “No, I triple checked the ingredients and measurements.” he said. “I was also watching you two the entire time while you measure and put each ingredient in and you two did everything correctly. Plus, there was no way an extra ingredient went in, because we all made sure the area was cleared before we even started.”

“So what went wrong then?” Romania asked as he was clearly frustrated by this. “We have done everything to grow our powers, but it isn’t enough. We are still too weak and we need to grow stronger and this potion was to be it for us...however, it didn’t work. What if we can’t gain more…”

Norway cut Romania off as he placed his hand gently on top of his shoulder to reassure him, even though his face was void of emotion. “Don’t worry, we will become more powerful.” he said before looking over at England. “It is about time we summon the Knowledge Demon again. He will have the answers we seek.”

“Damn, when I thought we were down with that bastard.” England said with another sigh. “Fine, let’s get this other with, but be prepared for he might ask for something in return.”

The three of them stood up and walked into the corner room of England’s basement. The three of them stood in a triangle around the circle as they closed their eyes as they allowed their magic flow through their bodies. They started to chant the say phrase over again, _Solume puro marta sieni moryam latvern._The circle started to glow brightly as blue flames started to sprout from the circle as a shadow figure appeared from the flames. The trio had stopped their ritual once the demon had appeared and it was England who was the first to speak.

“We meet again, Knowledge Demon,” He said as he and the others bow respectfully to the demon.

“Arthur, Lukas, and Vladimir,” The demon looked at them curiously. “You three haven’t summoned me in over one hundred years...what do I owe this great pleasure?”

“We seek more power, but everything we have tried hasn’t worked. We have worked on our magic and even tried many different potions, however, nothing has seemed to work.” Norway explained.

“We were hoping that you could tell us how to gain more power.” Romania added.

“Hm, you can give me your souls and I can give you more power or...you can gain this even more greater power on your own.” The demon said with a smirk. “I highly doubt you will give me your souls, but I can tell you how to gain the greater power for a price.”

“What is the price?” Norway asked.

“I want a little of your blood from each of you.” The demon said.

“What for?” England asked.

The demon laughed as his eyes sparkled with mischief before he begin to answer them. “That is for me to know and you to find out.” he said. “So do you accept the price or not?”

“It is just a little bit of blood so why not.” Romania said with a shrug.

“I think for all of us we would do anything for the power we want to possess.” England said as Norway and Romania nod.

“Alright then, let gather the blood first and then we can start talking.” Three separate vials appeared in front of the men. Each of the members of the trio cut their hands with a knife that had also appeared and let the blood leaked into the vials. When the tube was filled the vials disappeared and their cuts were healed. “What you need to look for is an Ovalxian.”

“What is that?”

“An Ovalxian is a virgin nation that can give more power to a magic user and this is how they work: A.) They give you their virginity or they will lose their ability to give power, B.) The sex must be consensual or it won’t work, C.) If you continue having sex with an Ovalxian, you would gain more power each time you have sex with them, D.) If the Ovalxian and yourselves can only have sex with each other or the ability is gone. Basically, it is kind of like wolves and wolves mate for life after all, and lastly E.) There can only be three Ovalxians at a time and unfortunately there is only one at this time since Native America and Holy Roman Empire have died a long time ago.” The demon paused for a second and smiled widely. However, you three can share them and can still gain power from the last remaining Ovalxian without any complications.”

“Who is this Ovalxian?” Norway asked.

“I can’t tell you who it is, however…” The demon reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that had green liquid in it. He tossed it to England, who had caught it, before he spoke again. “Once you find out which nation is a virgin then give them a drop of this. You can put it in their food, drink or anything that is digestible. Once they digest it, wait a moment and if they glow white then they are your Ovalxian, but if they don’t glow white or at all then they are not.”

“Can we at least get a clue to who it is?” Romania asked.

“Sorry, I can’t do that. Anyways, I must leave,” The demon bowed to them before disappearing into a blue flame.

England let out a sigh before he smirked as he looked at his friends. “Are you two really willing to share a lover for the price of power?” he asked.

“It isn’t the first time we have shared a lover,” Norway pointed out.

“And it won’t be the last,” Romania smirked.

❀❀❀❀✿❀❀❀❀

Romano couldn’t believe his rotten luck. He didn’t understand why he was at this stupid meeting to begin with. It wasn’t like he wanted to be here, but his stupid ass brother had bribe him with the promise of food. Though the real reason he came was to make sure that damn German kept his hands off his brother. He let out a sigh as the meeting was getting disrupted again by England and France fighting like usual.

“What is the fucking point of these meetings if it was always interrupted?” He mumbled to himself.

He was at least lucky that he was sitting between his baby brother and Hungary today since Spain was sitting with his girlfriend Belgium way over on the other side of the table. If Spain had been sitting next to him then the fucking idiot would have heard him, he would have hanged all over him and they would have got into it as well. Then Spain would have tried to cheer him up with his special charm. No thanks. He shook his head and started to listen into the idiots fight.

“Oh so you the expert, huh?” England growled.

“Of course, Angleterre,” France said with a smirk. “I am the country of love after all.”

“Since you are such an expert and you are also claiming that you have fucked a lot of countries then...so tell me who you haven’t fuck, bloody frog?” England asked.

Romano wanted to tune this out, but the two were making it so hard for him to do so with all their shouting. Plus, he didn’t understand why England wanted to know, but he didn’t give a fuck.

“Alright, let’s see here…” France said as he looked deep in thought. “Well, Canada and America since they are my children and Russia and Prussia already claimed that already...”

“Papa,” Canada’s face was bright read and Romano saw that he hid his face behind his bear and he couldn’t honestly blame him.

“Really dude, really?” America asked as he looked pissed while Russia and Prussia chuckled.

“Anyways, none of my other children or any other little nations really since that would be gross.” France said. “So the only other big nations that I haven’t made love to is North and South Italy.”

_Don’t mention me into this fucking conversation, you damn pervert._ Romano let out a sigh. He decided to try to ignore the conversation as he started to doodle on a piece of paper that was in front of him. He was doing fine until he heard what his stupid had said.

“That isn’t true France,” Italy said. “My fratello has never been with Spain in that way. In fact, Roma is a virgin. He is the only virgin in my family.”

Romano looked up when he felt all eyes on him. Of course, he stupid little brother had to fucking say something. Now he was going to have so many fucking perverted nations all over him now. Just great...just fucking great. He took a deep sigh before he began to speak. “What the fuck are you all looking at?” he asked. “So what if I am a virgin? At least I am not a fucking whore like the rest of you. Besides, I would rather stay a virgin then to sleep with any of you bastards.”

“But fratello, you told me it was because you wanted to save it for…” Romano covered Italy’s mouth before he could speak another word.

“Shut up, fratello,” Romano hissed before he uncovered his hand and glared at everyone in the room. “Now enough of this fucking nonsense and let’s continue with this damn fucking meeting.”

Germany cleared his throat. “Right, Finland you have the floor.” he said.

Romano sighed in relief before he went back to doodling on the piece of paper that he had before. He was too focused on what he was doing that he didn’t noticed three pair of eyes watching him from a distance.

❀❀❀❀✿❀❀❀❀

England’s plan had worked like a charm. He knew that once he had got France going that he would find their target. He pulled out his phone and began to message Romania and Norway with a big smirk on his face.

**To: Norway, Romania**

_I told you this plan would work._

**From: Romania**

_I can’t believe that Romano is a virgin._

**From: Norway**

_You would have thought Spain would have taken care of that already._

England looked up to look at said nation. He licked his lips as he looked him over. He had to admit that Romano was a very good looking man. He was more gorgeous looking then his younger brother, but he had quite a mouth on him, however, he wouldn’t mind taming the hot tempered nation. Plus, the thought of Romano being the Ovalxian they were looking for, sounded so delicious. He wanted the power and if Romano had it than the male shall be his and he didn’t doubt for a minute that the others thought the same thing.

He looked back down at his phone and began to reply to his friend’s again.

**To: Romania, Norway**

_Spain was his caretaker just like I was for America so maybe he only thinks of him as a sibling or parent._

**From: Norway**

_Either way, we need to figure out a way to get close to him to give him a drop of that potion the demon gave us._

**From: Romania**

_I have a plan. I will invite Romano to lunch with us during the break. We will take him to wherever he wants to go. Then Norway will freeze time while I put a drop of the potion into his food. After I am done, Norway will unfreeze time and then we will find out for sure then._

**To: Romania, Norway**

_That’s actually a very good plan. My only question is that if he turns out to be the Ovalxian we are looking for...what then?_

**From: Norway**

_Simple, I will give Romano our phone numbers after the meeting and tell him he can group chat with us anytime he like. He will have to call the shots and we will have to lure him into our trap. After all, the demon said we can’t force him to do anything so I suggest not using magic on him to get him to do what we want._

**From: Romania**

_We get him as a friend and we will just have to slowly seduce him. It may take a long time, but the patience will be worth the wait. Think of all that power we could have with him by our side._

**From: Norway**

_Not only that, but he is extremely beautiful as well. I can’t wait to get a taste of him._

**To: Romania, Norway**

_I can’t wait to tame him._

**From: Romania**

_Let’s not get too lost in our fantasies. We still need to find out if he is our Ovalxian first._

**To: Romania, Norway**

_Right, we will talk more later about this, but first let’s see if he really is the one shall we?_

With that England put his phone away as he looked over at Romano and smirked again. “I really hope you are the one, my little firecracker.” He whispered to himself before paying attention the the meeting once again.

❀❀❀❀✿❀❀❀❀

When Germany called for a lunch break, Romania walked over to Romano and tapped his shoulder gently. He waited until the southern half of Italy turned to look at him before he spoke. “Hello Romano, I was wondering if you like to go out with me and a couple of friends for some lunch.”

“No,” Romano said immediately.

“My friends and I are even willing to pay for the meal and we are even willing to go anywhere you would like to go.” Romania said.

He had noticed that Romano looked like he was thinking about it, but when he was sure that the man was going to turn him down again, Italy had came over and hugged his brother.

“Go with them,” Italy said. “It would be a great opportunity to make new friends and I know you don’t want to hang out with Germany, Spain, Japan, and I. Plus, they even offered to pay the meal for you.”

Romano let out a sigh. “Fine, I will come along, but if you or any of your bastard friend’s touch me or anything of the sort then I am leaving.” he said.

Romania smirked as he did a victory dance inside of his head. “Come, I will take you over to my friends.” He said as he began to walk over towards Norway and England. “Then you can lead us where you want to eat.”

He watched Romano nod before he reached England and Norway. “Are you two ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, we should be all set to go,” England said.

“Prefect,” Romania turned to look at Romano who looked to be a little nervous. If he remembered correctly, he remembered something about how the Italian was scared of England, but he seemed to have calmed down over the years around the Englishman. However, he seemed to be nervous around him still, but he wasn't sure how he felt around Norway or himself. “Lead the way.”

Romano nod without saying a word as Romania and the others followed after him. He never admit this, but he always had a crush on the small and older Italy, however, everytime he tried to talk to him however he was interrupted by Spain or his brother or the Italian was too shy to talk. 

He really wanted Romano to be the Ovalxian for he really wanted to take a bite of the man. His mind begin to slip into wondering what his blood would taste like and what adorable face he would make when he…

He shook his head quickly. He couldn’t have these kind of thoughts right now. He couldn’t because if he wasn’t the one then he couldn’t act on his silly little crush. To him, power and magic were everything so he couldn’t give in to temptation...at least not yet.

He was brought out of his thoughts when they entered what looked to be a very expensive Italian restaurant. He couldn’t help but chuckle since he knew that the little spitfire would pick this place. The man did have expensive taste after all. He and his friends followed after him to a round table before taking a seat. They all looked through the menus and order and after a long silence of not saying a word, Romano finally spoke.

“So...why did you bastards want to bring me out to lunch?” he asked. “It’s not like we are close or anything. We barely talk to each other unless or boss makes us or when we are at meetings.”

“To be honest, we wanted to always talk to you, but your brother and Spain always seem to be all over you.” Romania was the first to answer. “We didn’t want to interrupt your time with them.”

“Or we get interrupted by other annoying assholes.” England mumbled.

“We always wanted to be friends with you as well.” Norway said. “You are the only sane one around here besides us and you are way less annoying than the others.”

Romania noticed that Romano had narrowed his eyes and he knew that the Italian wasn’t too trusting, but he needed to get him to trust them enough so that he didn’t leave. “I know you are thinking,” He said before Romano looked at him. “You are thinking that we are spending time with you so that way we can get close to Veneziano or we are after your grandfather’s inheritance.”

Romano’s eyes widen as he took a sharp intake of breath. “How...did you know that, vampire bastard?” he asked.

Romania just shrug. “I have heard you yelled that plenty of times across the room.” He noticed the cute little blush appearing on Romano’s cheeks which made him smirk. _Hm, so...cute._ “Anyways, I don’t have an interest in any of those things.”

“You know, we are not like other people. We won’t try to be friends with you just because your Italy’s brother.” Norway said. “Plus, if we wanted your inheritance, we would would have taken it already.”

“Besides, you are way better than Italy. You are less annoying then he is.” England added. “And if we wanted to be here with Italy then we would have asked him instead of you.”

Romania chuckled as he noticed that his little spitfire’s cheeks were red. It had seemed that the man wasn’t used to being complimented. He will change that here soon enough. When he was going to say more, the food had finally arrived. He waited until the waitress had left before he singal Norway to freeze time. He watched the Nordic close his eyes and chanted in a soft whisper before everything froze. He turned his attention to England and smirked. “Do you have the vial?” he asked.

England reached into his pocket and handed the potion to Romania since he was the closest. “Remember, just a drop would do.” He said,

Romania nod his head before he opened the small tube before he held it over Romano’s food and slowly let one drop of the potion fall into it. He put the cork back on before he handed back to England who had placed it back into his pocket. He straight up before he gave Norway a nod to unfreeze time. He watched Norway sad the spell again before time finally unfreezed for everyone.

“What did you say, Viking Bastard?” Romano asked as he looked in Norway’s direction.

Norway raised an eyebrow up as it was the most expression he had made during this entire time. “I didn’t say anything really.” He said. “Unless, I said something after I was cursing the foolish Dane inside my head.”

Romano seemed pleased with that answer and took a sip of his wine. _Nice save, Norway._ He thought before his attention was taken away when he noticed the Italian had taken a bite of his food. He watched with his friends as they waited until he swallowed his food. His eyes widen as Romano glowed white right away after just taking one bite. The demon said it would take a moment for them to find out, but they were pleased to find out right away.

Romano hadn’t known it yet, but he has been targeted three hungry beast and from the look in their eyes, he was about to be devoured by them sooner or later.


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger wet dream...there will be more later on. Also, there will be a lot of texting in this story in the beginning, but afterwords there should be less.

Romano felt eyes on him when he was eating and he looked up and found the three of them staring at him. “What?” He snapped in a sharp tone.

England cleared his throat before he began to speak. “I am sorry about that. We didn’t mean to stare.” He said. “I was just thinking about the damn meeting and having to sit next to that frog again.”

“Sorry, I can say for all of we are thinking about not looking forward to going back to the meeting.” Norway added.

Romano wasn’t sure he believed that, but then he remembered England and France getting into the argument so it had to be true. Speaking of which…”So Tea Bastard, how did you get into that argument with France to begin with?” He asked.

“He and America knows how to push my buttons. I try ignoring them, but I haven’t perfected like Norway does with Denmark.” England sighed. “Also, I am sorry about...getting your…”

Romano knew exactly what he was going to say and silenced him. “It’s not your fucking fault. It was my idiot fratello that had to open his big mouth.” He said.

He didn’t really think it was a big deal anyways. He was a Catholic, even though he had a mouth of a sailor, and he takes great pride in being one so having sex before marriage was out of the question. No one was perfect unless you were his brother, but he was glad he at least he beat his brother in one thing and that was keeping his virginity. Plus, he didn’t understand what was so great about sex. Two sweaty bodies coming together really didn’t appeal to him all too much, however, if he found someone he loved then he wouldn’t mind giving himself over to them.

_Like that would ever happen._ He always knew that no one could ever love he that way. He was rude and a coward...no one could ever love him. He let out a sigh as he took another bite of his food.

“Though I should warn you that little bit of information might have put a target on you.” Norway said.

“I can tell you with all honesty that France will come after you...along with the other nations since I know some of them would love to conquer a virgin nation.” England said.

“Shit,” Romano forgot about that part. He was about to be some type of conquest and he wasn’t going to have any of it. His virginity wasn’t to be have and if any of the bastards tried then he would rip them a new one. Speaking of which…

He narrowed his eyes at the three at the table. “How do I not know if you three are trying to conquer me like the other nations?” He asked. “How can I trust you that you won’t do anything?”

“Romano, if we had wanted you in that way, we would have tried to seduce you by now.” Romania said. “Plus, I know for a fact that if I wanted you in that way I wouldn’t have brought these two along with me.”

“He has a point,” Norway said. “I, nor the others here, are not the type to just jump into bed with anyone. I like to get to know the person first before I get into bed with them, wouldn’t you?”

They had a point. Romano didn’t quite trust them, but they hadn’t tried anything on him yet. He would keep a close eye on them until he knew for certain that they wouldn’t try anything. “I get your point, but I am not going to completely trust you bastards yet.” He said. “Seeing is believing, after all.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to, however…” He watched England reach into his pocket and pulled out a pen before grabbing a napkin and wrote something on it. He put his pen away and handed Romano the napkin. “This has Romania’s, Norway’s, and mine numbers on it. We would love to talk to some more and become friends, but the other reason why I gave them to you is just incase if you need help. I know you can take care of yourself and you have other allies that will protect you, however, there might be a time when they can’t come to the rescue and I would rather you be safe than sorry.”

England did have a point. There could be a risk that the other nations were planning something and he couldn’t afford to be...raped. He swallowed at that thought and shook his head trying to dismiss it. Plus, his stupid brother did want he to make friends and from what he heard the three in front of him dealt with magic. To know if that magic was true or not has yet to be seen, but it would be a good idea to have an ex pirate, that kicked Spain’s ass and used to have the largest empire, an ex viking, from what he heard he was pretty ruthless in the past, and a vampire, well he wasn’t sure if he was a vampire, but he wouldn’t doubt it if he was, to have them on his side as a friend.

“Grazie,” He said before taking the napkin and putting it into his pocket so that way he could program the numbers into his phone later.

“No problem, now let us all finished eating for we have a meeting to finish.” Norway said.

Romano nodded his head as he and the others finished their meals before they rushed back to the meeting room to get the day over with.

❀❀❀❀✿❀❀❀❀

_”Hm...hva har vi her?” a voice chuckled._

_Romano opened his eyes found his hands tied to a bedpost by rope while being naked as there was a metal bar in between his legs that had him spread out. He looked over at the shadow figure that had glowing indigo eyes stared at him in the dark, even though the moon shone through a window he couldn’t tell who the figure was. He should be scared, but he wasn’t, however he was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth._

_“Benvenuto a casa! Pensavo di preparare un piccolo regalo per te, maestro.” Did he just say master? What the fuck is going on? “Ti piace?”_

_The shadow figure chuckled and from what Romano could tell was undressing. “Dette er en så fantastisk gave, min elskede.” He could see the hunger in the man’s eyes as he made his way over to him and there was a dent in the bed as the shadow figure climbed into the bed. He trembled as he felt a cold hand run down his leg. “Hvordan vil du ha det i kveld? Vil du at jeg skal være forsiktig, eller vil du heller ha det grovt? Dette er den eneste gangen jeg lar deg ta en beslutning siden du har vært en så god gutt.”_

_“Lo voglio duro stasera e se lo permetti ... allora puoi essere gentile.” Rough? Gentle? He didn’t like where this is going. He could at least tell what he himself was saying, but the other man that hovered over him...he couldn’t tell what the shadow was saying. It wasn’t a language he recognized. He should be scared, but for some reason his body was reacting to the man’s touch, voice, and nearest. He heard a soft whimper escaped his lips. “Per favore, non prendermi in giro stasera. Ho così tanto bisogno di te che fa male.”_

_The shadow chuckled again. “OK, min kjære, siden du tigget så pent…” He leaned down and kissed him before he…_

Romano shoot up from his bed with his eyes wide from the shock. He looked around in his room and saw no one there as he was dripping with sweat and he could feel his cock semi hard. He let out a groan and collapsed back down on his bed as the sunlight shone over his eyes.

He couldn’t believe he had a fucking wetdream. His first fucking wetdream and he couldn’t understand what the fuck was happening or who he was with.in the stupid dream. Well, it could have been worse...he could have dreamed about France. After all, during the last half of the meeting the damn Frenchman tried touching him. If it hadn’t been for England, Norway, and Romania, then he probably would still be getting groped by the other nations and that was two days ago before he came back to Italy.

He was grateful to them for protecting him throughout the meeting and he did owe them. He didn’t trust them still, but he couldn’t help to appreciative towards the group. However, England still made him nervous and he wasn’t sure what to think about the other two, except that he used to have a little crush on Norway, but it couldn’t hurt to try to be friends with them.

He reached over and grabbed his phone and the napkin given to him by England. He programed their numbers before he sent his first message to each of them.

**To: Tea Bastard, Viking Bastard, Vampire Bastard**

_Buongiorno, bastards._

❀❀❀❀✿❀❀❀❀

Norway was busy making so breakfast when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out his phone and noticed that he got a group message from Romano. He smirked on the inside as the Italian had finally fell into their trap and now it was time to play the game.

Like Romania, he always had a crush on Romano, but he didn’t do anything about it out of respect for his friend. However, it didn’t matter anymore, because the hot blooded Italian would soon belong to all three of them and he wouldn’t have to back off anymore.

He brought himself out of his thoughts and begin to respond back.

**To: Romano, England, Romania**

_Hallo Romano, England has a meeting with his boss and Romania is currently visiting his little brother Moldova that he doesn’t get to visit often. They will probably reply to you as soon as they can._

He put his phone down and placed his food on his plate before grabbing his phone and took a sit at his table. He picked up his fork and took a bite of his breakfast before he heard his phone vibrate on his table. He picked it up and read the message that was sent back.

**From: Romano**

_Ah, I see. Romania’s little brother is the small cute one with fangs that hangs out at Russia’s place, yes?_

**To: Romano, England, Romania**

_That would be correct. When Moldova comes to visit or when he visits him, he drops everything to be with his brother. He has a stronger bond with his brother compared to England and I._

**From: Romano**

_He must be lucky than, but it sucks that the vampire bastard doesn’t get to see his brother often. Just like how you missed out seeing your brother, Iceland, grow up and how you wish you could have been there for him. Also, how America gained his independence from England and how England wished he could have his little brother back that their relationship wasn’t so strain._

Norway was shocked by that information. He never told anyone that information and he was pretty sure England didn’t say anything either. So how did Romano know that?

**To: Romano, England, Romania**

_Hm, how do you know that?_

**From: Romano**

_I...I heard you three talking about it several meetings ago in the hallway. I didn’t mean to listen in, but I...was curious._

**To: Romano, England, Romania**

_So you were stalking us?_

**From: Romano**

_Shut the fuck up! I was not stalking either of you, bastard._

Norway chuckled before changing Romano’s name in his phone to Beautiful Stalker before he continued the conversation.

**To: Beautiful Stalker, Romania, England**

_We will see about that once Romania and England gives their input on this matter._

**From: Beautiful Stalker**

_Whatever you say, Viking Bastard._

**To: Beautiful Stalker, Romania, England**

_Viking Bastard, huh? What are Romania’s and England’s nicknames?_

**From: Beautiful Stalker**

_Tea Bastard and Vampire Bastard. I did say Romania’s nickname before._

Norway chuckled as he wasn’t surprised by the nicknames. He scrolled up to see that he in fact had typed Romania’s nickname before.

**To: Beautiful Stalker, England, Romania**

_Sorry, I forgot that you did. Do all your nicknames for people end in bastard?_

**From: Beautiful Stalker**

_Si._

**To: Beautiful Stalker, Romania, England**

_Can I ask all the names or at least some of the nicknames you give everyone?_

**From: Beautiful Stalker**

_Germany= Potato Bastard or Potato Bastard #1, Prussia= Potato Bastard #2 or Bird Bastard, Japan= Anime Bastard, America= Cheeseburger Bastard, Canada= Pancake Bastard, Russia= Vodka Bastard, France= Pervert Bastard or Wine Bastard, China= Old Man Bastard, Spain= Tomato Bastard...you know what? Fuck it. Next meeting I will teach you the other names._

Norway laughed out loud as he read some of the names. He was pretty sure China would not be thrilled if he ever heard Romano call him that. He stopped laughing and put his stoic expression on his face, even though he was smiling on the inside.

**To: Beautiful Stalker, Romania, England**

_Does that mean you will sit with us next meeting?_

**From: Beautiful Stalker**

_That is if you want me to…_

**To: Beautiful Stalker, England, Romania**

_Of course, we would want you to. As we said before, we want to be your friend, stalker. We would be honored if you sat with us._

**From: Beautiful Stalker**

_Alright, I will sit with you bastards, but I want to make one thing clear...I AM NOT A STALKER! I wasn’t trying to stalk you bastards. I was just curious is all._

**To: Beautiful Stalker, Romania, England**

_Hm, sure. Anyways, England, Romania, and I will save you a spot at the meeting._

“Lukas!” He could hear Denmark pounding at his door and was shouting through the door. “Are you home? Tino, Emil, Berwald, and I are going out. Want to come?”

Norway let out a sigh and messaged Romano quickly.

**To: Beautiful Stalker, Romania, England**

_I got to go. Idiot is pounding at my door to go out with family. I will talk to you later._

**From: Beautiful Stalker**

_Ciao, give that loud mouth bastard hell._

Norway couldn’t help but smile at this before he sent his final message to Romano and head towards the door. 

**To: Beautiful Stalker, England, Romania**

_ _I will, min vakre stjerne. Ha det._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go more in depth about the crushes later on.
> 
> I am sorry, I had to use google translate for these.
> 
> Hm...hva har vi her?-Hm, what do we have here?
> 
> Dette er en så fantastisk gave, min elskede.-This is such a wonderful gift, my beloved.
> 
> Hvordan vil du ha det i kveld? Vil du at jeg skal være forsiktig, eller vil du heller ha det grovt? Dette er den eneste gangen jeg lar deg ta en beslutning siden du har vært en så god gutt.-How would you like it tonight? Do you want me to be gentle or would you rather it rough? This is the only time I will allow you to make a decision since you have been such a good boy.
> 
> OK, min kjære, siden du tigget så pent...-Alright, my love, since you begged so nicely...
> 
> min vakre stjerne-my beautiful star
> 
> Italian:  
Benvenuto a casa! Pensavo di preparare un piccolo regalo per te, maestro.- Welcome home! I thought I would prepare a little gift for you, master.
> 
> Ti piace?- Do you like it?
> 
> Lo voglio duro stasera e se lo permetti ... allora puoi essere gentile.-I want it rough tonight and if you allow it...than you can be gentle.
> 
> Per favore, non prendermi in giro stasera. Ho così tanto bisogno di te che fa male.-Please, don't tease me tonight. I need you so bad that it hurts.
> 
> Buongiorno-Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more tags as I go.
> 
> Also, feel free to ask any questions.
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day as well.


End file.
